


Locked in His Underworld

by Myth_Maker



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Ayase is a half-angel, Demon Magic, Jealous Kanou, Kanou is literally a demon, Kidnapping, M/M, Overprotective Kanou, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Maker/pseuds/Myth_Maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sold off by his full-blooded cousin, Ayase finds himself in the Underworld, at the mercy of one of the most powerful demons there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all of my loyal followers from fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+of+my+loyal+followers+from+fanfiction).



Kanou stared out the carriage window, watching the flurry of snow sweep by in the darkness. His guard, Misao, sat across from him, staring straight ahead with his hands folded neatly in his lap. The single light in the space was a fire-lit lantern hanging from the short ceiling, swinging slightly from the uneven cobblestone below and casting harsh shadows on the walls.

If it was up to him, Misao wouldn’t have let Kanou out on this night, or during any midnight snowstorm, for that matter. Boss seemed to lose all reason on nights like these. And after the message Homare had passed to him earlier this morning – about _that_ – and the way boss had reacted…

Well. In the end it wasn’t Misao’s place to say, so he kept quiet.

It was only when lights began to pop up outside that the carriage slowed. Kanou listened as the gates ahead creaked to let them pass, and watched outside as the driver took them around the empty fountain to stop in front of the mansion’s double doors.  

The driver took a moment to open the door, but when he did Kanou all but flew out of the carriage, a scowl already on his face. The doors flew open before them, and a butler bowed low in greeting. The light from the house swept over the carriage and caught in the various stone dragons decorated on the carriage top, the jeweled eyes glinting in the darkness. Kanou marched inside, a similar gleam in his own.

The butler calmly led them to the dining hall, where Hayashida was already waiting. A glorious table was laid out before him with a feast – roasted griffin, fried kraken, and boiled changelings were spaced amongst a dozen other plates. From his seat, Hayashida stood and toasted Kanou with a glass of fairy blood.

Pulling out a seat for Kanou and Misao, the butler left the guests to the handmaidens, who were slowing serving up the different foods and filling glasses. Kanou propped his elbows up on the table and folded his hands over the plate to rest his chin. He stared Hayashida down.

“Yes, well,” Hayashida chattered nervously. “I do so appreciate you coming all this way, Kanou-sama—”

“I’ll be honest, Hayashida,” Kanou cut him off, already bored. “If I am not wrong, you chose this night because you believe the rumor that dragons do not do well in snow.” Kanou smirked, showing off his fangs. “I assure you, I am at my best for you tonight. Now tell me, are you at yours?”

“O-of course!” Hayashida laughed, sweeping his arm to indicate the table. “I have prepared a dinner in your honor—”

“How very gracious, as it is but a meal between three men.” Hayashida looked like he was going to argue, but Kanou continued. “No, Hayashida, I was hoping for more of a bribe than just a feast. Something a little more worthy to settle your debt.”

“Please do not think I would hope we were fair with this!” Hayashida said indignantly. For a boar, his voice certainly carried. Clapping his hands, he nodded as the maidens left the room. “No, for you, Kanou-sama, I have prepared a special treat. Something I had hoped to save for dessert, but as you’d prefer it now…”

The handmaidens returned, the four of them all sharing the weight of an enormous curtain-covered sphere. They placed it on the ground at Kanu’s feet, then backed away with their heads bowed.

Kanou cast a look at Hayashida, then reached forward a hand and snatched back the curtain.

It was a golden bird cage, and inside was a boy. He was laying in the bottom, atop a pillow of red, wearing naught but a black collar. He was fair-skinned, with curls of golden hair, and a thin face. He seemed asleep, but the serenity of the scene was ruined by the cuts and dried blood on his back.

This was Ayase Yukiya.

“It’s a half-angel,” Hayashida said knowingly, taking the silence as promising. “A virgin, I’m told. Eighteen years of age, and very, very fertile. We could eat him now, if you’d like?”

It took Kanou a moment, but he opened the cage door, reaching into it to scoop out the youth inside. He noted that the boy’s heartbeat was strong, but irregular. He’d been drugged.

Kanou’s mouth felt dry, but he forced himself to speak. “And where did you find such a rarity, Hayashida?”

“Oh, from a particularly shamed angel looking to rid his ties of this taint, my lord. An older cousin of the boy, who had hoped I’d eat the halfa on the spot. If it had been given to any other than me, the boy would no longer exist. Surely such a prize is worthy of…” Hayashida trialed off about compensation and gold, but Kanou wasn’t listening.

He was inspecting.

Gently, he tipped Ayase’s head back, sniffing at the neck for bruises or scents. His hair smelled like lavender, though various twigs and leaves left it knotted and dirty. Feeling his stomach, Kanou was relieved to find the ribs weren’t broken, though there was a particularly nasty bruise on the right hip.

Turning him over gently, Kanou traced the deep cuts on Ayase’s back. The worst were the two cut on his shoulder blades, fresh but caked with blood turned black. Kanou knew what had made them.

“You cut off his wings?”

“Ah,” Hayashida paused, “Not I, Kanou-sama. I believe it was the angel, the one who gave him to me. If I am right, he tore them out.”

“Misao,” Kanou glanced at his guard, saying softly so only they could hear, “Deal with the boar, but leave him alive.”

“Understood.”

Standing, Kanou tore off his red cloak and wound it around Ayase’s bare body. Holding the boy close, he cradled him to rest his face against the crook of his neck, keeping a hand under him for support.

“Kanou-sama…?” Hayashida asked, puzzled, looking from Kanou to Misao.

“You know, Hayashida,” Kanou said conversationally, petting Ayase’s hair. “I have a very special boy on the surface who I keep watch over. A tiny little thing with blonde curls and blue eyes. I found him years ago, but I didn’t want to be hasty and steal his life from him. So I left him where I found him, but sent a guard to watch over him and wait for his death, so I might direct his soul home. To me. But my boy went missing this morning.”

Hayashida jumped as Misao stood beside his boss, drawing his blade. The handmaidens ran from the room.

“And to think, you had him.” Kanou tugged the top of the cloak over Ayase’s head, then turned toward the hall. “I’ll leave you to Misao, but rest assured, we’ll talk later.”

The first screams started before Kanou was out the door.


	2. Room to Breathe

It was…dark. But not dark. There was something, but not enough. Ayase wanted to reach out and touch it, but he couldn’t, not really. He was stuck, curled up in an uncomfortable ball, his knees pushed against his chest. He felt tight, constricted; he couldn’t breathe. The air wasn’t coming. He opened his mouth, gasping, trying—

“Ayase.”

Something warm on his face. A hand. But that wasn’t right, there was no room.

The hand moved, slipping downward and forcefully pushing against him. He tried to fight it, tried to tell it to stop. He was going to die, didn’t it see? There was no room.

But another warmth – another hand? – on his back, right between his shoulder blades, sliding and stroking. Gentle, comforting.

Suddenly, there was room.

Ayase blinked, a feeling of unease washing over him as the light hurt and he realized his eyes hadn’t been open before. He heard a creak, felt himself tilt, felt the light leave. Ayase peaked, and found himself eye-to-eye with another man.

The man had brown eyes.

“Ayase?” His mouth was thin, his teeth straight as they formed his name. His chin was sharp, like his nose. “Can you hear me?” The man brought a hand up, brushing Ayase’s bangs back from his face.

Ayase tried to answer, but when he opened his mouth no sound came out. He nodded instead, and his hair fell back into place.

“Good,” the man breathed. He moved Ayase’s bangs again, apparently content to lightly run the tips of his fingers over and over the blonde hair. Ayase wanted to close his eyes to the pleasant tingles it created, but he stayed alert, staring back at this man who refused to look away.

After a while, the man asked, “Can you move?” Ayase didn’t see why not, and tried to sit up. A sudden pain in his back rushed him, and he gasped.

“Stop,” the man growled, bushy eyebrows furrowed as he put a hand on Ayase’s chest. Ayase gulped, a spike of fear in his stomach. Who was this man?

“Nevermind,” he said, softer this time. “That was my fault. I had hoped – well, it affects everyone differently. Just, stay.” Removing his hand, the man turned his back to him, and Ayase realized they were on a bed, and this man was sitting on the edge of it.

Opening up a drawer in the bedside table, the man took out a small box – oh, cigarettes – and tapped it against his leg. He pulled one out, and lit it. Ayase frowned. Funny, he didn’t see the man grab a lighter. Couldn’t even see him holding it now. But it wasn’t a well lit room. In fact, the light that had blinded him earlier was nothing but a small lamp with a black nightshade.

“You’ll probably need bed rest for a few days,” the man said, blowing out smoke as he talked. “You were in Hayashida’s cage for twelve hours, give or take.” Without turning back around, the man moved his hand to rest on Ayase’s leg. He gave it a small squeeze, and added, “A day, at the most.”

Ayase swallowed a few times, then tried, “Cage?” Well, tried. It came out more like, “Ay,” but the man seemed to get the idea.

“A Collection Cage,” he said calmly, running his hand up and down Ayase’s leg. “An unlimited sphere of space that can extend to hold an object of any size. Of course,” he paused to suck on his cigarette, “It isn’t recommended to use on people. Not that anyone really cares. Hayashida outfitted yours to look like a bird cage.”

Ayase stared at the man. What on earth was he going on about? He tried to ask, but only managed to make a gurgle of sounds.

The man chuckled and patted his leg. “We’ll discuss it at length later. For now…” He smashed out his cigarette, leaning forward to click the lamp off. Standing, he lifted the covers and moved to get underneath them, slithering over until he was at Ayase’s back.

Ayase’s eyebrows shot up. He was naked. And this man was shirtless.

“For now,” the man tucked them in, pulling Ayase close and throwing an arm over his side. “We will sleep. I’m sure you need it.” Kissing Ayase on the head where he’d been playing with his hair earlier, the man whispered in his ear, “Good night.” His breath tickled, but not in a good way.

Ayase didn’t know who this man was supposed to be, or where he was. As far as he knew, he could be in a desert, or the ocean – lying on a bed, with a man spooning him.

Ayase didn’t close his eyes until the last little embers of the man’s cigarette disappeared into the darkness.

***

He woke to a steady drumming against his ear. Dum-dum-dum, dum, dum-dum-dum. It was fast, but soothing. He recognized it for what it was a moment before he opened his eyes.

A heartbeat.

He was sprawled out on the man from last night, his face on a hard chest and his legs spread over the man’s more muscular ones. Ayase wanted to die of embarrassment as he understood that he was more or less just sitting there on the man’s crotch.

“Ah, good morning,” the man shifted slightly. Ayase scrambled and managed to throw himself off, falling onto his stomach beside him. The man chuckled, grinning with his arms crossed behind his head. “Feeling better?”

“Yes?” Ayase tried. His voice was scratchy, but at least now he could form a proper word. Glancing at the man, Ayase felt it impolite to ask, but ridiculous not to, so he said, “Sorry, but who are you?”

The man beside him seemed to freeze. He was still grinning, but it was no longer a natural, good-natured grin. Now it was a stony representation, plastered on his face out of façade rather than feeling.

“You…don’t know me?” The man asked slowly, unfolding his arms and crossing them over his chest instead.

“…Do I?” Ayase answered back just as carefully.

Ayase looked away out of nerves, but he could still feel the man watching him, perhaps waiting for a tell to give Ayase away. Maybe he could fake it – pretend he knew him, that  _of course_ _he knew him_ _._

“What do you remember about your parents?” The man suddenly asked.

“My parents?” Ayase looked up at the man’s face. He was a blank slate; the grin wasn’t even there anymore. “I remember my mom, um, with her blue blanket—”

“With her blue quilt she’d gotten from the hospital.”

Ayase stared at the man, mouth open in surprise. “How—”

“And your father?” the man prompted.

“Um,” Ayase swallowed. “He was always there, trying to help.”

“And do you remember anyone that helped your father help?”

Yes, Ayase did remember someone that had helped, but just one someone. A man his dad had tried to keep him away from, but told his mother they owed everything to. A man that Ayase had only spoken to once.

“Kanou-sama?” Ayase breathed.

The smile the man flashed him could only mean one thing.

But that didn’t make any sense. Kanou had assisted his family when he was six, when his parents were still alive. He’d given them money, he was sure. But this man was only twenty-something. How could he have afforded to give them anything twelve years ago? He would've been in his teens.

“Your face isn’t radiating quite the amount of joy I’d imagined,” Kanou said quietly. “What, did daddy tell you I was scary?”

“I didn’t…” Ayase fumbled for the words. “We didn’t really – I was six. I don’t remember much. I-I’m sorry.” Kanou scoffed, but Ayase pushed on. “But I-I do remember how much you helped!” Quickly, Ayase moved to sit up. It seemed to startle Kanou, and for a moment, Ayase thought he might make him stay down. But then the man just stared at him, so Ayase moved to sit on his knees. “Kanou-san,” he bowed his head deeply. “Thank you.”

“…You’re welcome.” Ayase blushed from his position. “But my services are never free.”

Ayase snapped his head up. “What?”

“I had an arrangement with your father, an agreement he was never able to make good on.” Kanou got up, towering over Ayase. “As his son, you will pay off his debt to me.”

“Debt?” Ayase frowned.

Kanou smirked, a cold smile that showed teeth. “Yes, a debt to a loan dragon, my dear Ayase. A creature that never forgets a promised payment. Me.”

“What did my dad promise you, then?” Ayase asked smartly. He wanted to throw things, to yell at this Kanou and take back his sincere thanks and forget his embarrassment. But most of all, he wanted to leave. Wanted to go home.

“He promised me every penny I ever spent on your mother, plus interest.”

“For the hospital? The medicine didn’t even work – she was gone before I turned Eight!”

“Regardless, the deal was still struck,” Kanou shrugged. “I’ve got the paperwork, if you’re interested.”

“So that’s why I’m here? Did you kidnap me? To pay you?” Ayase made fists in the bed sheets, his face flushed from anger.

Kanou shot out a hand, and circled it around Ayase’s thin neck.

“Make no mistake, I was not your abductor. But since you came into my possession, you did become mine.” Forcing Ayase upward, Kanou hissed in his face. “There is also no reason to pay me, as you will be mine forever.”

Keeping a vice-like grip on his neck, Kanou moved closer. Ayase had half a mind to worry that Kanou meant to head-butt him when, instead, the man kissed him.

Pushing and clawing at Kanou’s arm, Ayase tried to get away. He had a sickening, empty feeling in his stomach, and it only widened when he felt a tongue push in past his lips. Yelling into Kanou’s mouth, he started kicking, trying anything and everything to make the man let go. Finally, he threw his hands up to seize Kanou’s throat.

A red spark light up Kanou’s eyes, and he let go of Ayase only to grab his arms and throw him down against the bed.

“Bad,” Kanou snapped, and Ayase could swear the man’s teeth were sharper. Holding Ayase’s two hands in one of his own, Kanou sent his other one to slide down his stomach. Ayase flinched when he felt the fingers touch him.

“Stop!” But Kanou just started kissing him again, and this time Ayase could feel the edges of his teeth scraping against his mouth.

The fingers were stroking now, moving and encircling. But it wasn’t until Kanou caught his tongue and nipped the end that Ayase felt  _that._

A finger, pressing  _up_ _from in between his legs_ _._

Shaking his head sharply, he yelled, “Get off! Stop! Get-get off!”

“Just one,” Kanou was practically purring, his throat a rumble with each word. “You’ll like it.”

“Please,” Ayase was shaking. “Don’t.”

“Shhhh,” Kanou hummed. “It’ll feel good, cherub.”

“W-what? Cher—” Ayase cut himself off with a choke. He could feel it again, a finger. It was inside him, just barely, slowly moving in and out. “Kanou, please,” he whined, tears forming in his eyes.

Kanou let go of Ayase’s hands and moved to stroke Ayase while he continued pumping him. Ayase tried to shove the man off, but he could barely get any force behind himself at all. He was reduced to begging while Kanou sucked on his throat.

“Stop, just stop…”

“Shhh,” Kanou chastised. “Just feel it, cherub, just feel it.” Ayase did feel something, besides the finger up his ass and the hand stroking his dick. There was a pressure, some kind of knot, in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant, which Ayase supposed was a small miracle in his current situation, but it wasn’t really a nice feeling either.

“There we go, cherub,” Kanou kissed Ayase’s chin. He didn’t have to ask what Kanou was on about – Ayase was hard, he knew. He wriggled in Kanou’s grip, trying to slip away, but Kanou wasn’t having any of that. He held him fast, keeping him pinned to the bed.

“Do you feel it yet? Hmm?” Kanou nuzzled his neck, and Ayase just wanted to get away and crawl into a hole. Then it happened. He gasped, a long, loud gasp that ripped at his throat.

“Did I find it, cherub?” Kanou smirked, licking his lips, sliding his finger over the same spot again. Ayase panted, trying to blink away the spots of color he was seeing as his stomach flip-flopped. Kanou smiled broadly, but didn’t ask any more questions. Instead, he went faster.

Ayase came in Kanou’s hand. If it hadn’t been so body-shattering, Ayase would've been embarrassed. Shocked. As it was, he couldn't do anything but lay there, waiting for his breathing to calm and his body to stop shaking.

Kanou soaked in the glow, climbing under the sheets and holding Ayase close, stomach to stomach this time. Ayase could feel it – Kanou’s hard on. It was right at his stomach, the way Kanou was holding him, and for a moment Ayase feared what was going to happen next. But then Kanou kissed his forehead, and purred goodnight.

Sleep was terrifyingly swift.


	3. Coffee Talk

Ayase drifted in and out of consciousness for days, and Kanou foolishly spent the time glued to his side, watching for any sign of discomfort or need. In the few hours of awareness Ayase did have, Kanou would strike – would love him and feel him and spread his scent all over him. It wasn’t until the fourth day that Ayase properly woke, and Kanou dressed him in a large pajama top and ushered him out into the sitting room. 

Ayase obediently sat on the black leather sofa, still dazed from sleep. Kanou tucked him in an upright position with a blanket of sphinx fur, and sat across from him in an armchair. 

“Do you know where you are?” he asked calmly.

Ayase blinked slowly, and tried, “Your house?”

Kanou smirked. “House is putting it mildly. You’ve been staying at my castle, sharing my bedroom with me. No, Ayase, what I meant was do you know that you’re in the Underworld?” 

It took Ayase a moment to react. At first, he just stared ahead, looking blankly at Kanou, but then the words clicked and his eyes grew wide. “Where?”

“The Underworld,” Kanou repeated. Ayase frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but at that moment there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Kanou called, never taking his eyes off Ayase. The door opened, and a tall man carrying a tray of coffee entered.

“Ayase, this is Homare,” Kanou nodded to the man. “He’s been keeping an eye on you for me, on Earth.”

Homare placed a white mug in front of Ayase and smiled, “Nice to meet you properly.”

Ayase looked up at him fearfully. “K-keeping an eye on me?”

“Homare is one of my most trusted,” Kanou explained, accepting a cup of black coffee from him. “He understands humans better than most, so I sent him. He integrated and set up shop to look after you.” 

“Look after me? Why do I need looking after?” Ayase looked from Homare to Kanou.

“If I may,” Homare looked at Kanou for permission, then continued. “You are someone Kanou-sama wants safe.”

Ayase scowled, frustrated. They weren’t making any sense. “Why do you want me safe?” But before Kanou could speak, realization dawned on Ayase and he said, “Because you wanted to protect your investment?”

Homare frowned, but Kanou shrugged. “If you want to look at it that way.”

“Well,” Ayase said angrily, the blanket slipping from his shoulders, “A lot of good it did.” That made Kanou glare. 

“Homare saved your life more than once, Ayase. I would not doubt my protection.”

“Then where were you?” Ayase breathed, leaning forward to hiss across the coffee table at Kanou. 

“So you remember, then?” Kanou asked carefully. 

“A-a little,” Ayase admitted, slumping back against the couch. “Someone — they took me, and Tetsuo—”

“Ah yes,” Kanou held out a hand and Homare handed over a folder. Licking his thumb, Kanou flipped through it to stop on a page. “Yes, Tetsuo. He’s the angel who sold you out.” 

“Tetsuo’s my cousin! He’d never—”

Kanou snapped the folder closed with a snap. “Cousin or no, he’s an angel, which means he hates nephilims. He wanted you gone, Ayase, and he found an easy way.”

“He doesn’t care that I’m half!” Ayase shouted, face red. “He loves me, we’re family!”

“Oh, and you love him back, don’t you?” Kanou sneered. 

“Yes!” Ayase yelled. 

Kanou didn’t say anything, but fixed Ayase with a searching look. Ayase stared back, determined, his small hands balled into fists. Homare stood beside Kanou’s chair, avoiding both their eyes. 

Finally, Kanou spoke.

“You said earlier that the medicine didn’t work for your mother?” With Ayase’s nod, Kanou pulled out a sheet from the file and handed it to him. “That report will mention aeirinsigil, which is a disease reported from angels in the days of old. You see, Ayase, when a human woman has a nephilim, it is no matter. But when an angel has one, it can be a problem and leave behind traces of mortality in the angel. This happened to your mother. It eventually killed her.”

“If you knew, then why didn’t you—”

“I tried,” Kanou stopped Ayase gently. “But I didn’t know Tetsuo had tampered with her medicine, and, subsequently, fed her human blood. It mixed with the aeirinsigil and killed her within a fortnight.” 

Ayase stared down at the paper on his lap, his eyes glassy. “Tetsuo wouldn’t—”

“And this,” Kanou said, pulling out another sheet from the file, “Will shed details on your father’s death. The driver who hit him was an angel friend of Tetuso’s.” 

Ayase took the paper, his fingers trembling. He looked over the sheet for a moment, then said, “But he—”

“Is family, I know. But Ayase, think. When has he ever been there for you?”

It seemed like Kanou had said the magic word. Ayase started wiping at his eyes, and Kanou motioned for Homare to leave, who did so hesitantly. Moving to sit beside Ayase, Kanou pulled him close. Ayase hid his face against Kanou, sniffling as he choked on silent tears. 

“He… He never helped, but he couldn’t, you know? That’s what he said. But then he s-stole from me, took my rent money one time. The landlady was so nice, and I felt so bad – and I guess I’ve always wondered, always felt like family shouldn’t be like this—”

Kanou had half a mind to shush him, to tell him not to think about it. But if he stopped Ayase now, he may never get him to start again.

“—I felt like I must have really burdened him sometimes, but then he’d crash on my couch and eat all my food. He took my scarf last December, but that’s what family does, they borrow from each other, right? But I never got it back, and he never invites me over. It’s like he only remembers me when he needs something.”

“Family doesn’t do that, Ayase,” Kanou agreed. Ayase gave a particularly harsh sob, and Kanou kissed his forehead. “They don’t sell you off to a demon and hope you get eaten alive.” A sudden breath racked Ayase, and Kanou planted a hand on his lower back, rubbing a thumb up and down. “I’m sorry you’re here, Ayase. Believe me when I say you’re early. But now that you’re here, I can see that this is where you need to be.”

“W-why?” Ayase cried. “What’s here?”

“Well, I’m here,” Kanou said sarcastically. But, more seriously he added, “And I’d like to be that family you’ve been craving.”

“But we’re not—”

“You don’t have to be related by blood to be family,” Kanou countered. Leaning back, he caught Ayase’s tear-stained face in a gentle grip, and kissed him. Ayase immediately broke it with a blush.

“No,” he sniffled. “I don’t… I’m not…”

“Oh, no?” Kanou bent so they were face to face and bumped their foreheads. “But you enjoyed it so much.”

Ayase’s face flushed, remembering the past few days. “You mean that was real?!”

“What, you thought it was a dream?” Grinning, Kanou kissed Ayase’s cheek, turning it into a soft nip. Ayase shivered. “How many dreams have you had, Ayase?”

“I, I don’t –” 

But Kanou wasn’t hearing it. Crowding Ayase, he managed to put the boy on his back. He pulled the blanket off, and snuck a hand beneath the pajama top. Gently rubbing over the boxers, Ayase yelped. Kanou chuckled, and threaded his other hand in Ayase’s hair. 

“Enjoy it, cherub,” he said, then started kissing him.

Kanou was demanding. He was all bruising lips and sharp teeth, and Ayase could barely keep up with him. But it felt worse not to move his lips in return, and the knot in his stomach was back, and he was hard. It was almost a relief when he felt a finger at his hole. 

“Kanou…” he whined, grasping Kanou’s shirt in spastic holds, like he was kneading Kanou. 

“I’m here,” Kanou whispered back, and kissed him again. He entered Ayase smoothly, the angel’s own body used to the breach and already creating the juices needed for it. Kanou couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased that Ayase had inherited his mother’s genderless traits, but he wasn’t sure if the boy knew he himself had it yet. 

Adding another finger made Ayase cry out, and Kanou relished the sound. He worked them in and out slowly until he added one more. Ayase didn’t seem to notice, but had begun moving in time with Kanou, grinding up against his thigh. 

Licking his lips, Kanou released Ayase and undid his fly. Pulling out his dick, he gave it a good stroke, then bent to pick up Ayase’s legs. 

“K-Kanou,” Ayase begged with need, his blue eyes shut. “Kanou, please…”

“Shhh,” Kanou rubbed his cheek against Ayase’s. Bending his back, Kanou moved up to align himself with Ayase’s tiny frame, and pulled Ayase closer as he pushed in. 

Ayase saw stars. The knot in his stomach suddenly burst, and Kanou grunted as a wave of wetness crashed down on him from inside Ayase. Ayase was gasping, clawing Kanou’s back. Kanou paused and just breathed – he couldn’t cum yet, not this soon – before leaning forward once more and working himself in the rest of the way. 

They were both sweating by the time Kanou pushed in to the hilt. Kanou was bent over Ayase, staring down at his open, swollen mouth and large teary eyes. Ayase reached up a shaky hand and put a finger to Kanou’s bottom lip, panting. Kanou took that moment to move out, then thrust back in. 

The result was magical. Ayase arched his back as he felt Kanou move inside, his thighs tense as he squeezed around Kanou. He kept doing it – bending his body every time Kanou surged forward, as if he was being electrified. His dick was pulsing, and his blue eyes were wild. 

Kanou loved it.

Ayase came not long after, suddenly twisting to the side and clawing at the couch as he shuddered and he came over his stomach. The sight made Kanou lose it inside Ayase, and he bent forward to bite Ayase’s shoulder as he rode it out. Ayase squealed a little, but otherwise didn’t protest. He was too far gone.

Kanou didn’t move for a while. He just stayed on top of Ayase, keeping most of his weight on his legs, and breathed. Ayase calmed beneath him, staring into nothingness with half-lidded eyes. Eventually, Kanou moved enough to slip himself out of Ayase, to which Ayase whined. 

Tucking himself back into his pants, Kanou picked Ayase up and took them back into the bedroom. Leaving the boy on the bed, Kanou opened up a door to the left and entered the bathroom, walking over the ornate copper tub and turning on the dragon taps to fill it. Once it was done, he turned it off and went back to gather Ayase. 

“I know,” he chuckled as Ayase groaned, complaining as he took off the boy’s top and peeled off the stained boxers. Picking him up, Kanou found Ayase to be putty in his hands, and took him to the steaming bath. Settling himself in first, he placed Ayase between his thighs and urged him to lean back against his chest. 

After a few moments, Ayase blurted, “I’m not gay.” 

“Nor am I,” Kanou said seriously. 

“But, we just…?”

“Technically,” Kanou said calmly, finding one of Ayase’s hands under the water and holding it in his, “I just had sex with an angel. Which are genderless.”

Ayase flushed. “I’m half!” he said. “And I’m a guy, human or otherwise—”

“You have the ability to get pregnant.”

“I don't! I don’t even have breasts!”

“A likely story,” Kanou said amused, pinching one of Ayase’s nipples. 

“I have a dick!” Ayase swatted his hand away. 

“You have both,” Kanou corrected. 

Ayase moved forward and half-turned in the tub to face Kanou. “I don’t know you.” 

The unspoken I don’t love you was clear to Kanou, but he didn’t care. “If I was an unknown family member, you’d trust me wholeheartedly.”

“But you’re not.”

“No,” Kanou admitted, reaching up and tucking a piece of hair behind Ayase’s ear. “But I could be family, if you’d let me.”

“Family don’t do this!”

Kanou gave him a face. “That’s not the kind of family I was thinking of.” Ayase blushed at his words. Clearing his throat, Kanou asked honestly, “Who else do you have to trust?”

Ayase’s face went blank. “Maybe… Maybe Tetsuo's mother—”

“They don't want you,” Kanou said bluntly. Ayase’s crestfallen face almost made him regret it, but Kanou felt he needed to squash that hope as quickly as possible. “I do,” he added quickly. 

“Why?” 

“Because,” Kanou looked him dead in the eye, his brown eyes flashing. “You’re special.”

“You don’t know me,” Ayase said, exasperated. 

“You’d be surprised,” Kanou shrugged, leaning back against the tub. Raising one of his legs up under Ayase, Kanou kicked him forward so that he landed against his chest again. Trapping Ayase there with an arm, Kanou smirked.


End file.
